1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements on an apparatus for fixing the piping in a concentrated manner by means of a clamp member which is installed on a base of an automobile or various types of machines and equipment at the time when metal pipes or resin tubes (hereafter simply referred to as the piping) having relatively small diameters of about 20 mm or less and provided with bent portions are installed as passages for supplying oil, a gas, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a known apparatus of this type for fixing the piping in a concentrated manner is arranged such that, in the case of, for instance, metal piped, the collected pipes are fixed to a clamp having various shapes by means of soldering, and, in the case of resin tubes, the straight portions of the tubes are collected, engaged with each other in the form of a bundle and secured.
However, with the above-described conventional fixing structures, the following problems are encountered: In the case of the former structure, since heating and soldering are necessary, it is impossible to use the plated piping. Accordingly, not only the piping but the clamp must be provided with plating after heating and soldering. Furthermore, the assembly operation involves complicated procedures, thereby deteriorating productivity by a substantial degree. Additionally, there has been the problem that, in connection with local heating, a deterioration in the mechanical strength against cracking and breakage can occur in assembly portions of the piping. Meanwhile, in the case of the latter structure, due to the structure of engagement in the form of a bundle at the straight tube portions, a "collapse" is liable to occur, causing a hindrance to the circulation of a fluid flowing through the interior thereof. At the same time, a "positional deviation" in the axial or circumferential direction of the tubes can occur in the engaging portions due to vibrations or the like, thereby causing a malfunctioning.